This invention relates to an exothermic type printing head for forming a print pattern on thermally sensitive paper.
Conventional exothermic type printing heads include several disadvantages. The principal disadvantages are their generally high cost and unstable printing quality. The printing quality of these conventional exothermic printing heads is related to the distance between the dots or segments provided by the exothermic elements in the device.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides an exothermic type printing head having improved printing quality. This improved exothermic type printing head also provides generally stable performance. In this improved device, the distance between neighboring exothermic elements is reduced.